Sayer
}} Divine is a man with psychic abilities similar to Akiza and the true leader and creator of the Arcadia Movement. Biography When he finds Akiza for the first time, he welcomes her into the Arcadia Movement, a group of people with powers similar to hers. Divine is the leader of this group of duelist training to control and harness their psychic abilities. Fortune Cup He watches over Akiza's Duels in the Fortune Cup and encourages her to be proud of her powers. When she loses to Yusei, he leads her out of the arena to recover from her defeat. However, Divine returns to watch the final match to see if the Crimson Dragon will appear. Dark Signers After the Fortune Cup Divine finds that Akiza's power has began to weaken due to the psychological confrontation she had against Yusei Fudo. In an attempt to keep his control over her, he tells her that nobody but he himself can help Akiza. In reality Divine is using her, and adds to his remark to main control over her by telling her that he is trying to maintain the violent nature of her mind, and that Yusei will not come to help her. Later he received a message from Bolt Tanner, who requests that Divine help the Signers against the Dark Signers. Leo, Luna, Yanagi and Tanner go to the Arcadia Movement to attempt to unite all of the Signers against the Dark Signers, however even after explaining the current situation to Divine it appears he already has other plans. As he and other members sedate them with a gas, Divine wants to make Luna a member of the organization because of her power, having been planning it for some time prior to the meeting. When the gas wears off, Divine has chained Leo in his duel arena to personally test him for any Psychic power while Luna and Aki watch from the observation room. Before the Duel begins, Divine explains that the Arcadia Movement has no interest in dealing with the Dark Signers and that he wants to use Luna, along with other psychic duelists, as soldiers to start a war against the world. Since Leo is Luna's twin, he might have special abilities of his own. To add to the pressure to unlock any potential psychic power in Leo, he threatens Leo's life because he revealed his true intentions before the duel begins. As the Duel commences, Divine inflicts some damage on him. Leo fights back by Synchro Summoning "Power Tool Dragon", inflicting major damage to Divine. However, Divine emerges victorious as he is able to attack Leo directly with "Thought Ruler Archfiend". The attack threw Leo hard against the floor and knocks him out. Divine, accepting that Leo has no special powers, considers him a worthless drag. However after the duel Divine assures Akiza that he won't put him through any more harm. Instead he says plans to use him as a tool to get to Luna. After his duel with Leo, he speaks to Akiza about the organization plans of gathering more members from around the world. Also that she will come to represent the Arcadia Movement itself not only as a symbol, but also as a modern "Joan of Arc". Meanwhile, Carly Nagisa sneaks into the Arcadia Movement building, she finds Divine's secret room, which triggers Divine's psychic sense, and he returns to his office to "exterminate a rat". Divine challenges Carly to a Duel with her life on the line. Carly Summons 3 of her "Fortune Telling Witches" and raises their ATK to 3000. However, Divine swarms Carly with Psychic monsters and destroys her key card with Psychokinesis and pins her to a window with his attacks. Carly warns Divine that the Public Security Bureau will investigate her death, but he informs her that her death will be considered an accident by Sector Security. He explains to Carly that he knows Goodwin's weakness, that he was born from Satellite rather than in Neo Domino City, and because of that he is safe from the Public Safety Bureau. His last attack defeats her, shattering the window she was pinned against and leading her to her apparent death. Carly revives as a Dark Signer and appears again to Divine in order to challenge him to a dark duel for revenge. He starts the Duel confident that he'll win again, but Carly is able to destroy his first monster and more than half his Life Points with ease on her first turn. Following this, Divine attempts to make a comeback on his next turn and thinks of a strategy which would allow him to bring out Thought Ruler Archfiend. He manages to summon Storm Caller and Magical Android, but this is futile as Carly, on her next turn, summons her Earthbound God and attacks Divine directly. The explosion caused by the two Earthbound Gods attacking throws Divine down the building's stairwell. Aki sees Divine falling and cries out for him in shock as he falls down the stairwell. Afterwards, the Arcadia Movement building begins to collapse after the onslaught of 2 Earthbound Gods being summoned and attacking duelists inside the building. It's currently unknown if Divine survived after the events of his deadly Shadow Duel. Deck Divine plays a Psychic Deck, which focuses on summoning and supporting Psychic monsters at the cost of his Life Points. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters